Blizzard
by LyaraCR
Summary: Algumas vezes é necessário estar no limite para ter forças o bastante e então enfrentar seus medos, realizando as vontades que sempre teve e provando do proibido que sempre desejou.
1. Aviso

**Blizzard**

"_Algumas vezes é necessário estar no limite para ter forças o bastante e então enfrentar seus medos, realizando as vontades que sempre teve e provando do proibido que sempre desejou."_

**XXX**

**Olá pessoal!**

_Por favor, não saltem esta página, é muito importante pra Ly que vocês leiam antes de começar a fic!_

**XXX**

**Avisos:**

**Comentários são bem vindos e me fazem trabalhar mais rápido. **

Contém aqui, doses de homossexualidade, incesto e talvez até cenas doces, que não exatamente nesta ordem, serão mostradas, descritas. É uma relação **homemXhomem, irmãoXirmão**, então, se isso assustar demais, ou você entra, lê e se choca talvez até goste ou, desde já, muito obrigada por ter aberto esta página, pode clicar no "X" agora!

**XXX**

Depois de séculos, apareço novamente com um trabalho que pretendo fazer direito. E continuo num momento inoportuno: Acabei de fazer 21 anos, estou com fome, são nove da manhã e ainda assim, estou à fim de perturbá-los, compartilhando tudo isso com vocês! Porque né, sei que fãs de ItaSasu/Uchihacest como eu, há aos montes por aí.

Então, peguei algo que acho que pode ser um roteiro e comecei a trabalhar. Não sei onde vai dar, espero que me ajudem nisso também, **através de reviews, que são muuuuito bem vindos, **e da presença de todos, o que é ainda mais especial.

Os **Updates** serão as _**segundas**_ e _**quintas**_, podendo eventualmente variar, porque né, eu sou a Ly, sofro de esquecimento proposital ou não -, sou narcoléptica, preguiçosa e às vezes beeeem enrolada, mas prometo levar tudo adiante, direitinho, mais uma vez.

**Eu nunca** havia me dado ao trabalho de render um tema para um Uchihacest. Este é de certo modo, um tanto que mais complexo que os outros que já produzi, e que de fato não me lembro se publiquei, então, espero contar com a ajuda de vocês, opiniões e compreensão com quaisquer erros que gritarem ante seus olhos, pois a fic não foi betada. São todos meus por direito!

**Enfim: **Muito bem vindos a mais este trabalho. Espero que gostem!


	2. 01

**Blizzard**

XXX

— Tudo bem mãe, nós já vamos!

Sasuke gritou de seu quarto, no andar de cima de sua casa. Iriam viajar, apenas ele e Itachi. As férias estavam chegando e enquanto seus pais ainda tivessem o que resolver, era fato que não poderiam ir cuidar do chalé onde encontrariam os outros parentes para longos dias de família e diversão; juntou suas poucas malas e desceu as escadas, dificuldade gritando com seu pobre ser. Ter quase quatorze anos não significava que tinha que ter forças para carregar toneladas.

Logo que ajeitou suas coisas no bagageiro, pôde ver seu irmão mais velho vindo junto a seu pai, sorrindo, carregando suas malas enquanto ouvia instruções.

— Não vá pela estrada, pegue atalhos nas vias rurais. Cuidado com os pneus e caso a polícia te parar ligue para mim. São oito horas de viagem, não esqueça de alimentar seu irmão e colocar gasolina. Se chegarem vivos, me liguem.

Fugaku disse enquanto via seu filho mais velho adentrar o carro. Mikoto acenou da janela e logo puderam partir. Sentiam que tudo seria deliciosamente perfeito. Estariam perto da natureza, poderiam beber, se divertir enquanto arrumavam um lugar que pelas descrições, parecia estar quase aos pedaços.

Sasuke prestava atenção à estrada enquanto o mais velho procurava uma estação de rádio boa o bastante para embalar o longo caminho para fora da cidade. Levariam pelo menos uma hora para realmente sair daquele caos.

— Como acha que vai ser lá?

Perguntou ao outro, quem pareceu não entender.

— Acho que vai ser bom.

— Mesmo quando todos eles chegarem?

— Acho que sim, Sasuke... Só penso que deveríamos deixar tudo perfeito. Do contrário, pode ter certeza que o papai não vai deixar a gente em paz.

— Madara também vai?

— Pode ter certeza que sim.

— Acha que vamos conseguir arrumar tudo? Até o encanamento?

— Da última vez a banheira da sala de banho não funcionava com água quente...

Riram ao lembrar das últimas férias. O charlatão que haviam contratado para cuidar do encanamento mais parecia um enganador, e não encanador. Ainda se lembravam também da pintura das paredes num estado deplorável, dos móveis caindo aos pedaços, do guarda-roupa que quase engoliu Sasuke por falta de óleo na porta falsa que dava para o banheiro...

— Eu definitivamente não sei no que vai dar, Sasuke... Só espero que possamos sobreviver.

— Pelo menos o papai disse que a estrutura do imóvel está boa. Acho que não vai cair sobre nossas cabeças.

O caminho parecia se tornar cada vez menos enfadonho enquanto assuntos banais tomavam conta do espaço. As horas foram passando, escorrendo um tanto que devagar até que deram por si. Estavam fora da cidade. Apenas a estrada, mato, muito mato e um cenário semelhante demais ao do último filme de terror que haviam assistido.

— Tem impressão de que a cada cem metros tem uma coisa observando a gente?

O mais novo perguntou. Sabendo do que a dita "coisa" se tratava, Itachi, mesmo amedrontado como o mais novo, tentou acalmá-lo.

— Você tá impressionado, otouto. Não tem nada na mata. Sei que parece estranho e que nem dá vontade de ir pra fora, muito menos de olhar, mas te asseguro que não tem nada de sobrenatural lá.

— Se lembra da última vez em que saímos de noite e ficamos presos no meio do nada?

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— Acha que também não havia nada sobrenatural alí, Aniki?

Calou o mais velho com sua indagação. Era estranho demais pensar nessas coisas quando se estava dirigindo para o nada com um irmão de treze anos do seu lado, mais inteligente que qualquer adolescente de sua própria idade.

— E-eu não sei, tá bom? Vai que tinha! Sobrevivemos! E eu to começando a ficar desconfortável com esse assunto.

— Tá ficando assustado, você quer dizer.

Calados, transcorreram mais uma boa parte do percurso sem parar, evitando pensar em coisas estranhas, evitando observarem a mata ou qualquer outra coisa que dissipasse estranheza pelo ambiente, até mesmo carros que vinham em maior velocidade e do nada ultrapassavam. E sim, mantiveram as janelas fechadas. No mais, o caminho foi tranquilo nas primeiras quatro horas. Depois disso, ambos custaram a suportar o resto. Sasuke até se cansara de dirigir para o irmão! Isso era quase que um milagre, visto que todos os fins de semana implorava ao pai que emprestasse o carro para ir praticar nos arredores da cidade.

Quando a casa foi ficando visível de longe, ambos sorriram. Já estava perto do entardecer e haviam ganhado tempo por terem vindo quase sem parar, demorando pouco menos que o necessário em cada local que se deixaram descansar um pouco.

O mais novo estacionou o carro próximo a porta. As outras casas do local estavam vazias. Encheriam provavelmente dentro de uma ou duas semanas, então por enquanto eram só eles, e isso, claro, os assustava um pouco.

— Essa casa tá parecendo assombrada. Não acha melhor a gente ficar num hotel por esses dias? Pelo menos enquanto a gente arruma?

— Qual é, otouto! Perdeu o senso de diversão?

— Não, Aniki... Adquiri o de autopreservação.

— Está ficando velho... riu do outro Te garanto que não vamos morrer, okay?

Desceram do carro. Teriam apenas alguns minutos para descarregar as bagagens do SUV antes de escurecer.

— Está frio.

— Eu sei... Estranho... Nessa época do ano costuma ser mais quente. Deve ser porque estávamos fechados no carro esse tempo todo.

Constatou o mais velho. Entregou as chaves ao outro enquanto abria o porta-malas e colocava tudo na varanda. Por sorte ainda haviam trazido gás e água mineral. Vai saber se os sistemas ainda funcionavam...

— Credo! Esse lugar me dá arrepios! Parece que morreu alguém aqui! Veja, todos os móveis estão cobertos!

— Eu sei, otouto! Coloque as malas para dentro. Tudo está assim para que não percamos os móveis! O que acha que acontece com um móvel que é usado apenas uma vez por ano?

O pequeno nada respondeu enquanto carregava as coisas. Pelo menos tinham energia elétrica, constatou ao remexer o interruptor.

— Uau! Vamos ter que limpar isso aqui pelo menos por cima se não quisermos sufocar na poeira...

Disse o mais velho após travar o alarme do carro, adentrando a sala principal.

— Não acha que ficaríamos realmente melhor num hotel?

XXX

Estava com uma vassoura em mãos. Já eram mais de nove da noite em seu relógio de pulso e haviam acabado justo agora. Queriam tomar banho, mas sabiam que precisavam comer qualquer coisa antes disso ou morreriam de inanição.

Itachi terminou de varrer a varanda e entrou, trancando a porta atrás de si e disfarçando o calafrio assustador que o abatera. Tantos comentários de Sasuke o estavam deixando meio que... paranoico.

— O que quer comer?

Perguntou ao mais novo, quem terminava de guardar todos aqueles lençóis no armário da sala, dobrados um por um, tão caprichados quanto os cristais que ele havia lavado mais cedo e mais organizados que a prataria, também arrumada por ele.

— Eu não sei... O que temos?

— Eu trouxe torta doce, trouxe pizzas para assar, trouxe coisas para preparar massas e trouxe vinhos também. Isso para o jantar. Claro que amanhã teremos outras coisas pra comer.

— Por um acaso tem sorvete?

— Sabe que a caixa térmica é incapaz de conservar isso. Isso já é querer um milagre, otouto.

Disse, enquanto observava o assoalho brilhar. Tudo estava impecavelmente limpo, as luzes acesas num tom de chama que deixava tudo mais confortável. Estava cansado. Sasuke também estava, com certeza.

— O que acha de uma pizza?

— Pelo menos sai mais rápido, não é mesmo?

Foram até a cozinha, perdendo incríveis minutos num mundo só deles enquanto arrumavam as coisas para o jantar. Ao menos o micro-ondas ainda funcionava. Não podiam dizer o mesmo do encanamento, que por vezes funcionava quente, por vezes frio, tudo a seu próprio modo, justo como e quando queria.

Assentaram-se frente a frente, a mesa posta, os olhos cansados e famintos em busca de saciedade. Seria impossível não devorar tudo o que estava alí. O aroma da refeição era algo que os fazia salivar; era como se não comessem há dias.

Ver o irmão tão feliz, tão empenhado em comer e depois tomar banho sem resmungar e parecer uma garota anoréxica deixava Itachi mais feliz. Às vezes pensava que tudo o que Sasuke realmente precisava era de atenção, de sentir-se útil e não apenas um adolescente preso num mundo onde tinha que exalar glamour e esnobismo...

— Por que tá olhando assim pra mim?

— Por que estou te achando bonito.

O mais novo corou. Desde quando Itachi era gentil e sincero daquele modo?

— Qual é! Olha pra você! Parece outra pessoa, otouto...

— Eu acho que é impressão sua. Não tem nada diferente em mim, eu te juro.

Acabaram por rir. Pelo visto, o primeiro de muitos dias dentro daquela casa acabara sendo de todo interessante para ambos.

XXX

Sasuke havia acabado de adentrar o banheiro. Jurava que tudo estaria perfeito para um bom e demorado banho. Enrolado apenas da cintura para baixo numa toalha branca, alcançou a válvula do grande chuveiro prateado. A abriu. Permaneceu alí por alguns segundos até ficar impaciente. Por que diabos a água não estava esquentando?

Levou sua mão até o metal prata, batendo contra ele algumas vezes. Inútil.

— Droga. Itachi!

Chamou o mais velho, quem apareceu em alguns instantes com uma adorável cara de sono. Provavelmente estaria cochilando no sofá ou no quarto onde dormiriam, o único onde as trancas das janelas e da porta ainda funcionavam direito.

— Por que veio tomar banho no corredor?

Indagou o mais velho, estranhando além da escolha do outro, o fato do banheiro estar sendo mantido numa penumbra um tanto que agradável.

— Eu pensei que você fosse usar o outro.

Disse, saindo do box.

— O que tá acontecendo?

— Ele não liga. Eu já esperei esquentar e nada. Poxa, tá frio demais pra encarar assim!

— Eu sei... o mais velho coçou a nuca por um instante antes de tentar todos os processos já experimentados pelo irmão e constatar que nem um santo faria aquele maldito objeto funcionar direito. Tirou sua camisa e aproximou-se do problema mais uma vez Se eu me molhar e você rir, te juro que te levo pra fora e te dou banho na mangueira.

O mais novo já ria. Enrolou-se na camisa do outro sentindo o perfume amadeirado que desprendia da peça. Gostava tanto do cheiro dele... O fazia sentir-se protegido, como se fosse tê-lo para cuidar de sí para sempre.

Observou o que ele fazia. Com muito esforço, conseguiu girar o objeto em alguns centímetros, fazendo com que os fios ficassem puxados dentro do cano de metal, deixando que talvez a energia passasse melhor por alí. Quando girou a válvula, por um instante, sentiu-se a bordo de um navio em meio a uma tempestade. O jato fora tão forte que acabara por encharcar tanto sua pessoa quanto Sasuke e todo o banheiro. Riram.

— Pelo menos tá quente! Praticamente gritou enquanto tentava conter a força da água com as mãos de alguma forma Deve ter soltado o redutor...

— Redutor? Acho que isso é um gêiser! Deixa eu ajudar...

O mais novo jogou a camisa sobre a pia e parou ao lado de Itachi, molhando-se ainda mais enquanto o outro sacudia o cano, tentando fazer um milagre que reduzisse a pressão da água.

— Otouto.. Isso não vai prestar.

— E-eu sei, mas...

Viu a mão pálida de Itachi fechar a válvula. Ainda riam um pouco. Riram ainda mais quando viram o estado deplorável no qual se encontravam.

— Dá pra torcer até minha alma!

— Pelo menos eu já ia tomar banho.

— Vem...

Tomou a mão do mais novo, levando-o para o quarto, para o banheiro do mesmo. Observou o olhar confuso do outro quando começou a encher a banheira.

— O que?

— Eu não vou entrar nisso aí! Se o chuveiro tava daquele jeito a hidromassagem deve cortar a pele!

— Deixa de frescura... Ou prefere tomar banho meio quente meio frio?

— Tudo bem... assentou-se na borda da banheira, olhando para Itachi Se quiser pode tomar primeiro.

— Não. Enquanto você toma, eu vou até lá ajeitar aquela baderna.

— Vai congelar nii-san.

— Não, não vou.

— Onegai... os olhinhos pediam para que lhe desse atenção. Talvez estivesse realmente com medo de entrar sozinho naquilo. Em pouco tempo a banheira já havia enchido! Só por isso dava pra perceber a pressão da água Por que não entra aqui comigo e amanhã eu te ajudo a arrumar aquilo lá? Tá muito frio.

Dando-se por vencido, Itachi sorriu enquanto se deixava despir o resto da roupa molhada, ficando apenas em roupa íntima antes de enrolar os ombros em uma toalha. Juntou alguns sais de banho, sabonetes e foi até o quarto trancar a porta e buscar os produtos com cheiro doce que sempre usava nos cabelos. Quando voltou, Sasuke já estava dentro da água, o ambiente esfumaçado, parecendo estar extremamente convidativo. Apagou a maioria das luzes, deixando apenas a de cima do espelho acesa, formando uma penumbra bem mais agradável que toda aquela luminescência anterior, bem mais agradável do que aquela do outro banheiro.

— Por que apagou as luzes?

— Se vou tomar banho com você, não quero que me veja. Sou um produto muito caro para seus olhos.

Sasuke caiu na risada levando o irmão que já entrava na água consigo. Logo viram-se um de cada lado da banheira. Realmente, havia sido uma idéia bem melhor do que ficar no chuveiro do corredor...

— Aniki... Será que vamos sobreviver até amanhã?

Indagou o mais novo enquanto esfregava os cabelos com um pouco de shampoo.

— Acho que sim. Temos que ver logo cedo se os aquecedores funcionam, porque o tempo está estranho demais. Acho que pode chover, ou então nevar. puxou o outro para si, lavando seus cabelos negros como fazia quando ainda eram crianças Lá fora faz muito frio, olhe pela névoa que se formou na janela...

— Eu sei. M-mas... e a lareira?

— Primeiro, ela não é capaz de esquentar todo o ambiente. Segundo, nós não queremos aspirar dióxido de carbono e morrer sem ar. Terceiro, sabe que as trancas da sala não estão tão boas e que não são prioridade na reforma. Vai querer dormir lá por causa da lareira?

Enxaguou os fios curtos do outro, quase que numa carícia.

— Não... É, tem razão. Precisamos acordar cedo pra ajeitar os aquecedores.

Sorriu minimamente e afastou-se do mais velho. Logo estavam esfregando os corpos com todos aqueles sabonetes cheirosos. Sempre deixavam essas coisas pela casa quando iam embora, e reencontrar esses pertences era sempre divertido demais.

— Acha que vamos conseguir ficar aqui até eles chegarem?

— Por que não?

— Eu não sei... às vezes sinto falta de mais pessoas, sabe...

— Eu não sou companhia suficiente otouto? fingindo-se ofendido, o mais velho jogou um jato d'água contra o irmão, quem retribuiu, e num instante estavam brincando, desperdiçando o resto das energias que ainda possuíam Que absurdo! É isso que ganho por gostar tanto de você!

Puxou-o para si mais uma vez, agora fazendo cócegas na cintura fina enquanto ele ria alto, perdido, sem conseguir fazer coisa alguma para se soltar.

— Aniki! Para!

Gritou em meio às gargalhadas. O outro o fez, já estava cansado também. O acolheu contra seu corpo, a cabeça dele apoiada em seu ombro.

— Vamos ficar bem, mas tem que me prometer que vai me ajudar a arrumar tudo direitinho...

— Tá me tratando como criança.

— Ué, qual o problema? Você só tem treze anos mesmo!

O beliscão que tomou na barriga foi o bastante para que Itachi risse, calando todas as suas alfinetadas posteriores. Sentiu em algum tempo a respiração de Sasuke se acalmando, pouco a pouco. Olhou para ele. Adormecera.

— Ah, que ótimo...

Sorriu de canto. Pouco sabia como se viraria para sair dali com ele no colo, porque não, não queria que acordasse. Sabia que estava mais cansado que sí mesmo, pelo fato de ser mais novo e ter feito mais coisas.

— Otouto... sussurrou, acariciando os fios negros Tem sorte de eu ser bonzinho e não querer te acordar.

Deu um jeito de logo se levantar com ele, carregando-o até a cama já arrumada, deitando-o sobre os edredons no escuro enquanto enxugava o corpo pálido. O vestiu apenas com um short branco que encontrara numa das malas, sentindo seu rosto esquentar estranhamente, e o colocou no lugar que ocuparia na cama. Logo se aprontou também e depois de secar um pouco seus cabelos arrastou sua calça negra até a cama, deitando-se ao lado dele, acolhendo-o e sendo acolhido pelo mesmo. Fechou seus olhos, e com o cheiro doce e o calor inebriante que desprendia do momento, deixou-se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos.

XXXXXX

Continua...


	3. 02

Mais um capítulo de Blizzard pra todos que estão por aqui, comigo!

Hope you like it!

**XXX**

**Blizzard**

**XXX**

— Aniki...

Abriu os olhos. Tudo parecia escuro demais para já ter acordado. Escuro demais e frio demais. Logo sentiu-se acolhido pelos braços do outro.

— O que foi?

— E-eu não sei. Será que ainda é muito cedo?

— Provavelmente cinco da manhã. Por quê? Não consegue mais dormir?

— Eu não sei. Tem algo me incomodando, mas não sei explicar o que é.

— Você deve estar estranhando o ambiente. Vem cá.

O puxou contra o próprio corpo, acariciando os fios tão negros quanto os seus.

— Por que você sempre me protege?

— Por que eu amo você.

Sasuke sentiu-se corar. Itachi jamais falaria essas coisas em circunstâncias normais, nem mesmo quando ia se esconder na cama dele das trovoadas infernais que vez ou outra assolavam a cidade.

O mais velho esfregou os olhos. Havia tido uns sonhos estranhos, e ter Sasuke tão perto tornava as coisas um pouco desconfortáveis. Mas não, não podia afastá-lo agora, porque ele estava com medo do mundo lá fora, e pra ser sincero, também estava. Tinha que se conter, já era homem o bastante pra isso. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e se levantou indo até a janela, abrindo as cortinas apenas para se deparar com algo que realmente o assustou. O céu estava tenebrosamente escuro, muitas nuvens quase negras tomando todo o espaço visível, uma névoa grossa na paisagem que o fez se lembrar de filmes de terror, gelo sobre a grama verde, tornando-a acinzentada. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Voltou para a cama com o celular em mãos.

— O que está acontecendo? Parece assustado.

— Não estou assustado, otouto.. estou apreensivo. Do lado de fora parece um filme de terror, tá cheio de nuvens medonhas, com muita névoa densa e com gelo sobre o gramado.

— Nessa época do ano não neva, Aniki...

Constatou, ainda que um tanto adormecido.

— Eu sei, mas... — suspirou exasperado — Enfim, não dá pra explicar. Acho que vou ligar para casa.

— Acho que vai assustá-los sem motivo, isso sim.

— Não importa. Eu preciso de algumas informações e preciso dizer aos nossos pais o que tá acontecendo lá fora.

Abiu o celular. Sasuke estava deitado sobre seu peito, abraçando-lhe as pernas com uma das suas. O aparelho não demonstrava sinal algum.

— Estamos sem antena. Ilhados, que ótimo!

Praguejou. O outro olhou em seus olhos antes de tentar acalmá-lo. Se sentia bem assustado, mas não podia demonstrar.

— Calma, tá tudo bem! Deve ser porque ontem tava muito frio, daí esfriou mais ainda com a madrugada e por isso tem tanta neblina. Aniki, somos crescidos, temos lenha seca e comida! Poderíamos sobreviver até mesmo numa tempestade!

Sorriu tentando, em vão, acalmar o mais velho.

— Por que a gente não se levanta? Temos cômodos pra descascar, pintar, aquecedores pra arrumar, móveis pra pintar e reformar...

— Tudo bem, vamos lá. Temos muito trabalho e pouco tempo.

**XXX**

Quando deram por sí, já eram altas da tarde, mas nem mesmo haviam percebido quantas coisas fizeram. Sasuke parou para olhar em volta e se viu em meio a um ambiente totalmente renovado, até mesmo os móveis. Itachi, por sua vez, ao ver o irmão mais novo perder-se no ambiente, deixou-se descansar um pouco também. Havia terminado há pouco o último retoque de verniz na mesa de centro e sentia que precisava de ar fresco em seu rosto. Seus passos o levaram a algo que fez seus olhos se arregalarem por um mísero instante.

— Nevasca...

Sussurrou mais para sí mesmo. O lado de fora parecia surreal, coberto por criaturas aladas que se misturavam umas às outras em meio a toda aquela turvação do ambiente. Sentiu seu coração disparar. Sabia que se tratava apenas do clima, mas depois de ouvir tantas coisas pelo mundo, tinha todo o direito de se assustar, afinal, nessa época, nem mesmo tinham frio naquela região. Era tudo sempre muito ameno. Sem frio, sem chuva e quase sem sol.

— Aniki... — sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura e olhou para a face do menor — A porta não quer se abrir. Acho que fiz algo errado.

— Não Sasuke, não fez. É o frio... Não me peça para explicar, e eu peço para que não se assuste, mas acho que pelo menos até as coisas melhorarem lá fora, estamos meio que presos aqui, otouto...

O acariciava a face, os cabelos... Podia sentir a respiração alterada, era claro que ele estava à beira de um ataque de pânico.

— P-presos?

— Sim. Fique calmo, tudo está bem. Vai passar a qualquer instante, toda essa névoa vai desaparecer e vamos poder correr daqui.

Tentou, inutilmente, assegurar.

— Por que é que eu to achando que eu tava certo quando disse que ficaríamos melhor num hotel?

— Eu sei que estava, eu sei que ainda está, mas tudo o que podemos fazer é ligar para casa e avisar que estamos enfrentando uma aparente nevasca. Eles virão nos buscar, otouto...

Alcançou o celular e o abriu. Para desespero de seu pobre ser, ainda estava ilhado, sem sinal. Então não tinha como ligar para casa nem mesmo se estivessem morrendo congelados. Não, não podia pensar assim e se deixar assustar, não. Tinha que passar toda a firmeza que decerto não tinha no momento para o mais novo. Não o queria desesperado. Caso fosse necessário, ele teria que tomar certas decisões que exigiriam frieza o bastante que o desespero de fato afetaria.

— Escuta, porque não procuramos alguma coisa pra comer? Já acabei a mesa, então podemos sentar perto da lareira e comer muitas e muitas coisas até o tempo melhorar. O que acha disso?

— Eu acho bom...

Para afirmar o que dissera, Sasuke tentou sorrir com sinceridade, quase que falhando miseravelmente.

Deu um abraço apertado no mais velho enquanto iam até o sofá. Se assentaram e enquanto conversavam, Itachi foi até a cozinha pegar todas aquelas guloseimas que ambos tanto adoravam. Quando voltou, começaram a comer e então esqueceram do tempo falando coisas banais, comentando sobre como a casa estava ficando bonita, comentando sobre a eficiência de todo aquele trabalho, sobre a habilidade de Sasuke com fechaduras... Até mesmo as trancas de todas as portas e janelas já estavam arrumadas! É, até que dava pra sentir segurança alí agora... O único detalhe que realmente incomodava Itachi era o fato de estar cada vez mais frio, mesmo com a lareira funcionando.

— Eu vou pegar alguns edredons... Já ví que vamos passar bastante tempo aqui e tá ficando cada vez pior...

— Eu sei. Mesmo com a lareira, com toda a roupa e ainda com o chocolate eu to sentindo frio.

Enquanto o outro se levantou, Sasuke ligou a TV. Ótimo, estava sem sinal também. Será que pelo menos algum dos seus cd's funcionava alí? Resolveu tentar. Logo o ambiente fora tomado por músicas que o faziam sentir-se em casa, perdendo-se por um momento na familiaridade que naquele instante, não existia realmente ali.

Quando voltou para o sofá, se viu envolto em melodias num volume considerável. Deixou-se encolher no móvel gigante, abraçando o próprio corpo. Estava frio o bastante para que pensasse em passar mal se continuasse tremendo como estava.

— Sasuke... — o encobriu, sorrindo de forma sutil. Itachi gostava de cuidar do irmão.. era de todo gratificante — Logo vai melhorar, pode ter certeza.

— Aniki... Venha se deitar..

O outro atendeu ao pedido. Deveria ser assustador para Sasuke passar por uma situação assim com a pouca idade que tinha. Se para si mesmo já o era... Apagou as luzes, apenas a lareira iluminando sutilmente agora. Deitou-se com ele sob o edredom grosso. Deixou os outros ao lado do sofá. Caso o frio não melhorasse, o levaria para a cama ou podiam se deitar perto da lareira com eles. O abraçou, puxando para perto, bem perto. Podia sentir a respiração fraca em seu pescoço, o que indicava que ele estava sonolento, quase dormindo.

— Sasuke... Não durma, não agora... Eu não quero ficar sozinho com suas músicas nesse frio, porque não tem castigo pior.

Riram. Sasuke acabou por se apoiar em um dos cotovelos e olhar diretamente nos olhos do irmão. Eles eram de uma cor tão bonita... Um tom de ônix único, que não era capaz de reconhecer nem mesmo em seus próprios. Acariciou a face pálida e o viu esconder tais ônix por detrás de pálpebras sonolentas. Acariciou também os cabelos negros. Eram tão macios quanto os seus, tão macios quanto pelos de gato, quanto seda. Gostava de tocar os cabelos de Itachi. Deitou-se sobre ele, escondendo o rosto no pescoço pálido mais uma vez, como sempre fazia. Logo o notou mover-se lenta e levemente, como se quisesse se afastar apenas o bastante para observá-lo. E foi isso que fez.

Sasuke deixou-se fechar os olhos enquanto era observado. Olhar o mais velho tão de perto o fazia corar, e não, não entendia porque diabos. Era estranho, afinal, Itachi era seu irmão, e era também acostumado a olhá-lo tão de perto quanto quisesse desde sempre. Mas agora... Era diferente. Era como se tivesse outro sentido, ao menos para o disparar de seu pequeno coração.

Abriu os olhos. Tinha que deixar de bobeira. Mesmo. Abriu os olhos apenas para notar que ele estava perto demais. Sentiu-se automaticamente prender a respiração.

— Otouto... — sua voz era sussurrada, como se fosse pecado dizer o que diria e sim Itachi sabia, que do modo que seu coração queria dizer, talvez fosse realmente — Eu te amo tanto... E estou com medo...

— M-medo?

Questionou, trêmulo, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

— Sim... Eu.. não sei o que pode acontecer com todo esse gelo lá fora e era pra eu estar me mantendo firme, sem medo para ser seu porto seguro, mas não posso mais fingir. Eu não quero te perder.

— Eu também te amo, Aniki, e mesmo com todo esse gelo, você não vai me perder. Eu vou estar aqui enquanto você estiver.

Sentiu Itachi se aproximar apenas um pouco mais, olhos nos olhos, até que suas testas se encontrassem, como numa forma de prometer que tudo ficaria bem no final das contas.

— Otouto... — sussurrou enquanto deixava que seus lábios tocassem a pele alva da face do mais novo. Repetiu o contato de forma lenta mais algumas vezes e Deus, aquilo era tão bom! Não dava pra explicar, só queria sentir mais e mais e mais — Será que... pode me perdoar por... ter ficado tão distante... nos últimos tempos?

— H-hai... posso, Aniki... E-eu... sei que foi por causa da escola...

Os sussurros eram ouvidos apenas por eles mesmos, por estarem próximos. E bem próximos. Uma proximidade tão convidativa, que nenhum deles pensava em se afastar ao menos um pouco.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e deixou-se apenas imaginar. E se... Arregalou os olhos. Não, não podia pensar em certas coisas, não. Não podia pensar em sentir ainda mais o calor do corpo do irmão, sentir ainda mais o toque dos lábios macios como pêssegos contra a pele, sentir.. um beijo. Tentou refrear seus pensamentos, mas como estava antes, claro como água, era impossível. Tinha que, de alguma forma, parar, deixar de querer agir como sua má conduta mental mandava, tinha que se distrair, deixar qualquer coisa evidentemente forte sobre Itachi de lado. Não perderia apenas sua sanidade se algo acontecesse. Isso era o de menos. Perderia a amizade dele, as palavras doces que toda vez o confortavam, os abraços carinhosos, a proximidade. Perderia Itachi. Morreria.

O mais velho notou que Sasuke estava preso em divagações assim como ele e notou que ele lutava para sair das mesmas, mas era meio que.. impossível. Será que estava pensando nas mesmas coisas? Será que pensava nele? Daquela forma?

— Otouto... No que tanto pensa?

— Err... Em casa...

— Não minta. Até hoje não entendeu que é um péssimo mentiroso?

Disse, o rosto colado ao pescoço do outro, fazendo com que se deitasse, deixando o mais velho parcialmente por cima, o rosto ainda escondido contra aquele calor confortável.

— E-eu.. não sei no que penso. São... coisas... sabe...

— Não, não sei.

— Será que vamos sair daqui?

— Eu acho que sim, mas só se conseguirmos ficar até os adultos chegarem. Sair agora é suicídio. Viu como estava o lado de fora, agora deve estar pior...

— Por que uma nevasca justo nessa época? Por quê? Aniki, eu estou com medo de verdade. Eu acho que a gente podia sair e...

— Não Sasuke. — o interrompeu. Afastou-se, olhando naqueles olhos assustados. A nevasca não era de todo o motivo. Tinha um brilho que era incapaz de traduzir. Ele começaria a divagar até encontrar a forma mais suicida possível para escapar dali e talvez obter êxito — Não podemos sair. Primeiro, somos muito magros, muito fracos para esse tipo de clima. Segundo, o carro está com as rodas encobertas de gelo. Duvido que consigamos abrir até mesmo o porta malas. Terceiro: Mesmo com medo, aqui temos lenha seca, comida e alguns aquecedores prestando. Temos um teto também. Então por pior que pareça, temos mais chances presos aqui do que do lado de fora. E sabe-se lá quantas vezes mais forte essa nevasca vai ficar...

— Aniki, eu não quero...

— Pshhh... — colocou um dedo ante os lábios rosados do mais novo — Me perdoe.

— Por...

Aproximou-se como se fosse beijá-lo, refreando-se a tempo. Viu os olhos negros se arregalarem. Ele precisava esquecer da nevasca de alguma forma, não é mesmo? Sentiu que ele tremia, sentiu que seu coração batia rápido demais, viu que os lábios dele se moviam sutilmente como se quisesse dizer algo.. Forçou-se a pensar e logo teve uma ideia que talvez salvasse aquele momento, que talvez o afastasse de toda aquela estranheza.

— Acho que precisamos de vinho! Vamos nos embebedar que tudo vai parecer mais fácil.

O mais novo forçou-se a rir também. Que diabos de frase desconexa fora aquela? E por que seus pensamentos gritavam que Itachi, de fato, queria fazer o que imaginara? Não sabia, não queria saber.

— Só espero que não seja vinho seco!

Dito isso, o outro se levantou, caminhando até a cozinha, até Sasuke não mais vê-lo. Seu coração estava tão rápido quanto sua respiração, tão descompassado quanto a mesma. E sentir-se daquele modo era bom, ao mesmo tempo que ruim. Realmente, não sabia definir o que sentia.

Logo ele estava de volta, duas taças em uma mão e a garrafa em outra. Os cabelos soltos e um sorriso sutil no rosto. Era raro vê-lo desse jeito, quase que sem compostura. Era até um pouco estranho, porque não parecia o mesmo garoto rude, responsável demais, que costumava ver pela casa. Talvez o fato de estarem longe dos pais tornasse mais fácil a aparição da verdadeira personalidade.

— Acho que não vamos precisar de taças.

Disse, e Itachi ponderou por alguns instantes antes de abandoná-las sobre a mesa de centro. Realmente, fazia sentido. Como é que beberiam no sofá, quase que deitados, com taças daquele tamanho?

— É verdade...

Disse, adentrando mais uma vez o edredom, sendo recebido pelos braços de Sasuke e recostando-se ao braço do sofá, numa posição confortável, que o permitia sorver o líquido adocicado sem dificuldades, e compartilhá-lo com o mais novo, que parecia sedento, pela quantidade que sorvera de uma só vez, arrancando uma risada do outro.

— Vai ficar bêbado assim.

— Não me importo. Já está tarde, e se é pra esquentar, o álcool ajuda.

— Otouto, isso não é Whiskey.

— Já disse, não me importo.

Teve a garrafa tomada de suas mãos e o outro sorveu uma golada um tanto que maior, recebendo um olhar surpreso.

— Também não me importo. Quem sabe isso não nos ajuda a dormir e amanhecer com um milagre, não é mesmo?

Sasuke riu.

— É assim que se fala!

Bebeu mais alguns goles e recostou-se novamente ao mais velho. Era muito bom estar ali com ele, daquele modo. Só ficavam tão próximos quando não havia ninguém por perto. Era uma espécie de defesa, talvez por medo de se mostrarem fracos, talvez por necessidade de se fazerem frios, ou talvez fosse medo, talvez por isso só se deixassem ficar assim quando havia um medo ainda maior por perto, para soterrar todos os outros medos e poderem, enfim, se preocuparem com algo que não fossem as máscaras com as quais se criavam desde seus dias no fim da infância.

Itachi observava o mais novo. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, e se algo fosse acontecer, pediu ao que quer que fosse, para esperar mais um pouco, porque todo o tempo que tivera que se obrigar a ficar distante, queria compensar, estando perto do modo que sabia, era compartilhado pelo gosto de ambos. Queria olhar mais algumas vezes nos olhos de Sasuke e ter a certeza de que o que sentia não era louco demais, e que ele compartilhava, e que mesmo que por um ou outro momentos, poderiam ser felizes, juntos, de um modo só deles.

**XXX**

**Continua...**


	4. 03

Esse capítulo ficou grande, ah sim, como ficou! Espero que gostem!

**XXX**

**Blizzard**

**XXX**

O tempo se passou e as janelas estavam totalmente embaçadas. Sasuke já havia ido de uma em uma, levantado as cortinas e conferido, mesmo em passos trôpegos. Já havia parado de beber também, e nem conseguia mais reclamar do frio, assim como Itachi, quem tivera a brilhante ideia de irem para o quarto e agora não conseguia se levantar da cama nem mesmo pra abaixar o som. Malditas molas. E se a lareira cuspisse fogo na casa? Cristo, não deveria ter bebido tanto.

— Nii-chan, esses casacos estão me incomodando!

Queixou-se o mais novo, depois de levar um daqueles doces aos lábios. Itachi nem mesmo vira de que se tratava, estava incapacitado no momento.

— Tire. É a única saída.

— Provavelmente vou adoecer se o fizer.

— Não se entrar aqui comigo e se aquietar.

Disse, risonho. O outro se levantou, praticamente lutando contra algumas abotoaduras difíceis demais para alguém em seu estado, e num instante, estava apenas com a camisa de mangas longas, assim como o outro, tecidos macios, que não o impediam de se mover ou respirar.

Adentrou os edredons e viu que, mais uma vez, Itachi alcançava a garrafa. Deitou-se sobre o peito do mesmo.

— Tem certeza de que vai continuar bebendo isso?

— Eu não sei... — sorveu mais um gole — Parece bom. Está muito gelado e... Não sinto o gosto de todo.

Riram, enquanto oferecia a bebida à Sasuke, dando em sua boca. O menor se atreveu a beber um pouco mais. Realmente estava gelado. Alcançou um dos doces e colocou dentre os lábios do irmão, sentindo-os em seus dedos. Um arrepio frio cortou seu corpo, de fora a fora, e num instante se viu corado, pensando besteiras, constatando mentalmente que sim, eles eram tão macios quanto as nuvens. Saiu de seu devaneio apenas quando viu Itachi rindo sem pudores.

— O que foi?

Indagou, meio irritado.

— Seus dedos estão gelados!

E ele continuou rindo, uma mão ante os lábios, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais hilária. Por hora, Sasuke se assustou. Aquele não era realmente o comportamento do outro, mas teve que rir com ele.

— Seus lábios estão gelados! Não são meus dedos!

Contestou, risonho, provocando cócegas no outro por sob os edredons.

— São sim, eu os toquei com minha língua...

Os risos foram cessando, pouco a pouco.

— Ew, isso é nojento!

— Não, não é. Você tocaria os meus se eu te desse algo neles.

— Não mesmo!

— Quer ver? — alcançou um dos doces, partiu ao meio e deixou seu dedo sujar-se com a cobertura de chocolate amargo que fazia parte dele, levando-o aos lábios do mais novo — Tente.

— Eu posso chupar.

— Ainda assim vai ter que usar sua língua.

Risos de canto, desafios e afrontas. Era como se fosse uma batalha pra provar quem é que estava certo, e Sasuke aceitou. Entreabriu seus lábios, deixando o dedo do mais velho entrar, sorvendo o doce. E sim, teve que usar a língua. Mas ele não precisaria saber, não é mesmo?

O afastou a mão e riu, assim como ele o fazia.

— Eu estava certo! — ele exclamou, levando o doce à boca — Você teve que usar sua língua.

— Mentira! — apontou um dedo para ele — Você está sendo injusto! Eu não usei minha língua!

— Usou sim, justo desse modo!

Tomou-lhe o dedo e levou até os lábios, fazendo o mesmo movimento, surpreendendo Sasuke, quem se estremeceu e corou. Aquilo estava tomando outro ponto de vista em sua mente torpe, embriagada. Mesmo que tentasse se conter, não pensar, não podia. Quando Itachi se afastou, seus olhos se encontraram, e no processo, Sasuke notou seu rosto também afogueado. Se olharam por um instante.

— Eu estava certo.

A voz baixa e rouca do mais velho. Sentia o corpo do outro parcialmente sob o seu.

— Não estava não.

Confrontou, deitando-se, e logo sendo puxado contra o corpo do outro. Era fato que as coisas estavam estranhas, e sentiu que Itachi estava um pouco alterado. Evitou perceber, tentou bloquear de sua mente, porque seu próprio problema também existia, e estava sendo difícil demais fingir que não.

Calados por alguns minutos, um pensara que o outro havia adormecido, acabando por mover sutilmente, tentando encontrar posições um pouco mais confortáveis. O primeiro a "reclamar" foi Sasuke.

— Por que se mexe tanto?

Um tom de deboche na voz, enquanto era forçado, praticamente, a se mover junto ao outro.

— Estou tentando criar coragem de apagar a luz.

— Medo do escuro?

— Não, não quero desembrulhar os braços pra alcançar o interruptor.

Riu, baixinho.

— Preguiçoso.

O mais novo se desvencilhou daquele braço que lhe tomara a cintura, e, sobre o outro, esticou-se até tocar o bendito objeto e a escuridão quase que absoluta recair sobre o ambiente. Itachi tomou seus quadris e o puxou para baixo.

— Sasuke... — praticamente sussurrou, não sabia o que estava fazendo. O outro agora se deitara em seu peito mais uma vez, e o rosto do mesmo se encontrava escondido em seu pescoço — Você gosta de alguém?

Perguntou, hesitante, sentindo mais uma vez, uma das pernas dele sobre as suas, mais precisamente, no meio delas, enlaçando, talvez em busca de calor, talvez não.

— Como assim? — o silêncio pairou sobre o ambiente. A mão delicada e gélida acariciava seus fios curtos — Eu... gosto.

Respondeu. Constatou mentalmente que, caso não morresse do coração esta noite, era fato que não morreria mais. Malditas bebidas que deixavam tudo deturpado, maldito vinho...

— Eu também gosto de alguém, mas é difícil... Eu não sei se gostam de mim do mesmo modo...

— Gostam. — foi direto, arregalando os olhos por um instante e corando pelo que deixara escapar. Por sorte estava escuro. Tentou contornar a situação — Tem que gostar. Você é legal. E é bonito também.

Sim, estava conseguindo se enrolar ainda mais. Maldição... Achou melhor se calar. Alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais nem percebera cochilar, e quando abriu os olhos, encontrava-se na mesma posição. O mais velho solfejava uma música qualquer, e sua mão acariciava a lateral do corpo esguio. Sasuke se arrepiou, arrancando um risinho do outro.

— Agora eu sei que está acordado.

— Que maldade... Por que não quer que eu durma?

— Já disse, suas músicas são uma tortura para se ouvir sozinho. — riu do safanão fraco que tomara. A voz de Sasuke arrastada ainda era mais adorável — Estou cansado.

Constatou; O outro se remexeu, tomando-lhe o pulso que o acariciava e voltando-lhe as costas, puxando seu corpo como se fosse um casaco, como se quisesse se encobrir com ele.

— Por que não dorme, então?

— Não consigo. Não é o frio, não são as músicas...

— Acho que sei o que é. Culpe o vinho. Durma...

O rosto do mais velho corou, enquanto tentou afastar seu corpo minimamente. Sasuke o impediu e deu uma risadinha rouca, maliciosa demais.

— Não precisa. Só... durma.

O mais velho calado estava, calado permaneceu. Não queria se dar ao luxo de rir, ou comentar qualquer coisa e perder seu devaneio embaraçoso. Abraçou Sasuke, puxando-o ainda mais.

— Você também?

Indagou, sussurrando, próximo demais de sua orelha, Sasuke ofegando mesmo que tentasse não fazê-lo.

— Sim...

Voltou-se a Itachi, encaixando suas pernas às dele, fazendo-o sentir, enquanto encontrava uma posição para seu rosto dentre aquele aroma amadeirado tão conhecido do pescoço do mesmo.

Palavras não foram ditas e, num movimento leve, subentendido, de vai-e-vem, acabaram por adormecer. Era fato, havia algo muito errado ali, percebiam, claro, mas não queriam se importar, não de todo.

XXX

Sasuke acordou com uma dor de cabeça assombrosa e estranhou a cama vazia. Olhou em volta assustado. Tudo continuava meio escuro, porém um tanto que mais claro. Ouviu a voz de Itachi ao longe, e se levantou depressa, vestindo seus casacos ainda meio tonto, e indo até onde ele estava. O encontrou falando ao telefone com sua mãe enquanto tentava abrir a porta, mesmo que fosse inútil. Deixou-se assentar no sofá até que ele terminasse a chamada.

— Eles sabem que estamos bem, e disseram pra acalmar, porque é uma condição extrema, mas o noticiário disse que não deve durar muito.

O sorriso sutil no rosto do mais velho trouxera à Sasuke toda a segurança que precisava. Suspirou enquanto se levantava. Era como se dez toneladas tivessem saído de seus ombros. Sua mente, então, deu-lhe um golpe que fizera sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Era como se todas as engrenagens voltassem a funcionar num único instante, assombrando com lembranças que mais pareciam falsas, sonhos. Confuso, esfregou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que quer que fosse, inutilmente.

— Preciso de um banho, sério...

Disse, afastando-se do mais velho, rumo ao banheiro do quarto. Tudo o que queria era ser abraçado pelas águas mornas, sentir-se relaxar um pouco e talvez dormir por mais um tempo, dentre o calor seguro.

Abriu a porta e foi deixando os casacos pelo caminho, ficando com apenas um. Ligou o aquecedor, abriu a válvula da banheira e permaneceu alguns instantes imerso num silêncio sepulcral. Itachi não parecia querer vir junto, ou decerto estaria aproveitando o sinal fraco para se comunicar com mais alguém. Sentia-se ainda ameaçado, mas pelo que o outro dissera, já não tinha tanta certeza assim de que não escaparia. Tão perdido em pensamentos estava, que quando deu por si, a banheira se via cheia.

Como de costume, despiu-se à penumbra, assentando-se dentro d'água, molhando o rosto... Jamais entendera o motivo daquela banheira ser tão grande.

— Otouto?

Ouviu, a voz baixa, vindo da porta, hesitante.

— Entre.

Disse, um tanto que sonolento. Com seus olhos fechados permaneceu. Só os abriu quando Itachi o tocou os cabelos, acariciando. Ele estava sentado na borda, uma expressão um tanto mais calma que nos outros dias.

— Está bem?

Indagou.

— Sim, só um pouco enjoado. Minha cabeça dói...

Disse, rindo de canto do próprio estado deplorável.

— Acho que precisa de uns analgésicos.

— É verdade.

XXX

Já era tarde, já haviam ajeitado mais uma porção de coisas na casa. As coisas estavam estranhas e haviam passado o dia inteiro brincando, bebendo e curando a ressaca com ainda mais despropósitos. Sasuke estava enterrado dentre edredons, havia acabado de cair. Sentia seu corpo leve, queria fechar os olhos, mas não dormir. Ainda dava pra ouvir a música que se desprendia da sala, e provavelmente Itachi estaria assentando as últimas cortinas. Os aquecedores estavam funcionando, o encanamento e as trancas também, tudo em perfeito estado. O frio havia melhorado um pouco, ou talvez fosse culpa dos aquecedores. Não dava pra saber ao certo. Rolou, e quando o fez, se assustou. O rosto dele estava perto demais, e sorria de canto.

— Aniki?

Indagou, como se não acreditasse, ou como se buscasse um motivo. Ele se deixou cair, puxando o corpo menor sobre o seu.

— Estou cansado. — disse o mais velho, fechando os olhos — quero dormir. Você também quer?

— Na verdade...

— O que? Não temos mais nada para fazer. Está muito frio ainda, e não dá pra sair. Vamos, fica aqui comigo.

Pediu. Sasuke nada fez além de deixar seus casacos irem ao chão, deitando-se sob os edredons, logo seguido do mais velho. Estavam quase que sem roupas, e Itachi não parecia tão cansado. Parecia estar perto de escurecer. Começaram a conversar sobre o clima, sobre o progresso da reforma... E as dúvidas do mais novo voltaram a aparecer. O outro o acalmou, puxando-o para perto, acariciando seus cabelos e tentando descontrair de algum modo, mas não, não estava adiantando muito. Ambos pareciam nervosos, mascarando o que quer que fosse, como se estivessem evitando o inevitável, até que a "armadura" do mais novo se quebrou.

— Você... se lembra de ontem?

Perguntou baixinho, hesitante. Era como estar andando num campo minado, e qualquer passo em falso colocaria tudo a perder.

— Eu... — parou por um instante, até mesmo a carícia nos cabelos negros — Sim, me lembro.

Não pôde mentir. Seria injusto. Suspirou e continuou agindo normalmente, ou forçando-se a isso. Sasuke parecia um tanto quanto nervoso.

— Olha... isso tudo tá muito estranho.

Disse, tentando não parecer infantil ou afetado demais. O outro respirou fundo. Seu nervosismo era palpável.

— Eu sei, não posso negar. Mas... otouto... o que você quer afinal?

Perguntou. Precisava saber. Queria tomar um rumo certo, queria, sem erros ou precipitações.

— Talvez eu só... queira. E você?

Sasuke sabia que aquele jogo era duro demais para não se deixar amedrontar. Bastava que pensasse nas consequências que tudo teria se resolvesse se arriscar.

— Eu quero... mas... do que está falando?

O mais velho precisava se fazer de desentendido de algum modo, não é mesmo? Talvez sua racionalidade extrema assustasse o outro por vezes, impedindo um acordo entre as partes.

— Eu não sei... Talvez você saiba melhor que eu. E talvez consiga encontrar uma solução.

— Acho que estamos num ponto onde não queremos uma solução. Acho que sei o que queremos. É só uma linha, só uma decisão, que serve a nós dois.

— É errado.

Declarou o menor, como se fosse importante, como se o simples fato de ir contra os costumes interferisse em algo.

— E você se importa?

Rouco, olhos nos olhos, clara busca pela verdade.

— Não.

Foi sincero. Os sussurros deixaram de existir enquanto ficaram face-a-face, olhos nos olhos. Temiam pelo rumo que aquilo estava tomando, mas era fato. Sasuke não negaria mais. Assim como Itachi. Não queriam outra solução. Era verdade.

E então, a distância, pouca distância que existira, foi ceifada, enquanto os olhos semicerrados acabavam por se fechar. O toque, de início, foi morno, assustador, mantendo-os inertes por alguns instantes, o que de fato, não durou muito. Sasuke sentia o toque do outro em seu rosto, sentia os cabelos dele em suas mãos... Então Itachi ameaçou mover seus lábios, fazendo-o em seguida, tendo a certeza de que o outro corresponderia, porque acompanhava, mesmo que minimamente. Ah, aqueles lábios... Sasuke moveu os seus. Moveu-os, tocando os dele com sua língua, tocando de leve, pouco a pouco, pedindo uma passagem que foi concedida. Estavam perdidos no toque, tão perdidos que nem mesmo conseguiam se lembrar do que acontecia do lado de fora, nem mesmo conseguiam mais ouvir a música.

O mais novo sentiu a língua do irmão acariciar a sua justo do modo que sempre imaginara. Ele tinha um gosto bom. Era doce, tão doce quanto o licor que haviam bebido, mas não, não enjoativo. Tinha uma pitada de pimenta também, algo que ao mesmo tempo em que o assustava e o fazia pensar no quão errado parecia, fazia com que quisesse mais e mais e mais.

Itachi afastou-se. Olhou para o mais novo e ele estava corado, com os olhos fechados, fechados justo da forma mais adorável possível. Sentiu-se no dever de protegê-lo ainda mais, sentiu-se com vontade de beijá-lo outra vez, mas tinha que se conter até que ele esboçasse uma reação qualquer.

Os olhos negros se abriram, e a pele alva se corou ainda mais.

— Aniki...

— Me perdoe.

— N-não, não peça... Por que... não tenho pelo que te perdoar. E-eu... não me importo. N-não de um modo ruim, sabe, eu só.. gosto.. do seu gosto.

Itachi pensou que perderia seu coração neste momento. Pensara também em perder Sasuke pelo que fizera, em arranjar uma boa explicação, mas não. Não precisava se manter tão assustado assim. Afinal, o que era aquela frase louca do mais novo além de uma singela permissão, não é mesmo?

— Sasuke... eu quero te beijar... outra vez.

Disse baixinho, acariciando a bochecha corada. Ele tocou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos antes de posicionar-se exatamente por baixo de seu corpo, não se sabe se em busca de calor ou contato.

— Então me beije... A gente não sabe o que vai acontecer de agora em diante, então é melhor fazer as vontades logo..

— Sasuke... O que.. te fez dizer isso, dessa forma?

— Eu não sei... Eu só disse o que eu queria.

Tão sincero quanto sempre fora, deixou-se olhar nos olhos do outro de modo convidativo, perdendo-se em pecados imaginários enquanto ele tomava seus lábios outra vez, ambos sentindo seus corações disparados, erráticos em seus ritmos, emoções distorcidas e uma necessidade irritante de mais contato.

— Aniki...

Sussurrou, o agarre forte no tecido da camisa do mais velho, e logo a boca dele em seu pescoço, seu maldito ponto fraco. Sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar, e não era do medo, ou do frio, ou de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a proximidade, o contato de Itachi. Sentiu os dentes finos em sua pele, arrepiando-se ainda mais, não podendo conter o gemido baixo que insistia há alguns instantes em escapar por seus lábios. Puxou o mais velho ainda mais contra si, obtendo mais contato, agora, corpos colados, enquanto o contato por mais simples que pudesse parecer, se intensificava, sem limites, então, sem fronteiras que decerto não existiam mais...

Fechou seus olhos mais uma vez, o teto o estava deixando tonto, não sabia se pelas emoções, se por qualquer outro motivo. E ele simplesmente tocara onde jamais deveria, numa necessidade implacável, voraz, como se suas mãos estivessem tão ardentes quanto as chamas do próprio inferno.

Sasuke puxou-lhe para outro beijo, e do lado de fora, então, a noite se fizera presente. As coisas estavam saindo do controle. Nenhum deles conseguia realmente se importar. Itachi beijava o irmão como se não houvesse amanhã, Sasuke meneava seu corpo contra o do mais velho, despudorados, mal-intencionados, domados pelo sentimento puro que os tirava todo e qualquer nexo. Eles se queriam, e a situação contida era insustentável. Tê-lo ali era demais para Itachi, assim como para o irmão. Não podiam mais calar todo o desejo, vontades, sonhos... Tudo o que precisavam era coragem o bastante para dar aquele passo que mudaria toda a vida de ambos, o passo que não lhes deixaria caminho de volta.

O celular tocou. Afastaram-se, olhos assustados, ofegantes, um tanto quanto descabelados.

— De quem é?

Indagou o mais velho.

— É seu. Meu toque é diferente.

Itachi se levantou, praticamente correndo em busca do aparelho, o que de fato o engajaria numa conversa durante bons minutos, dando a chance ao mais novo de repensar tudo que vinha fazendo. Era certo, mesmo errado, lidar com aquele sentimento forte e deixar-se leva-lo adiante? Não saberia se responder, por mais que tentasse. Uma letargia forte se abateu sobre seu corpo. Deixou-se tombar e fechar os olhos. Estava realmente cansado. Ou talvez fosse só uma desculpa para evitar ainda mais erros. Ou talvez pensasse estar sonhando e só quisesse acordar. Tudo estava estranho demais, e essa era a única certeza que tinha no momento.

**XXXXXX**

Continua...


	5. 04

**T**udo o que posso dizer, é que Trollei vocês nesse capítulo! Saberão o motivo no fim do mesmo! Bem vindos de volta!

**XXX**

**Blizzard**

**XXX**

As coisas haviam ficado claramente confusas após o telefone tocar. Itachi voltara para o quarto um tanto quanto tímido e o mais novo nada dissera. Apenas continuara deitado, constando.

O outro parara à beira da cama como se hesitasse. Seus olhos procuravam qualquer direção, menos a de Sasuke. Era como se o simples fato de olhar para ele fosse fazer seus olhos queimarem. Então, decidindo que não poderia ficar estagnado ali, se deitara, quieto, recebendo um olhar corriqueiro do outro. Sentia seu rosto queimar, e isso era o mais estranho. Sempre tivera uma vida social agitada, muitas pessoas em sua lista; talvez só estivesse reagindo desse modo por ser Sasuke, por ele ser um garoto e também pelo mero detalhe de ser seu irmão mais novo.

— Qual é...

Ele disse, surpreendendo Itachi, trazendo sobre sua pessoa os olhos de ônix do mais velho. Olhou bem pra ele antes de voltar-lhe as costas numa atitude tipicamente infantil, arrancando-lhe uma reação.

— Sasuke... — disse, aproximando-se sem querer dizer mais nada, segurando-o o ombro enquanto mordiscava o pescoço pálido — Quer saber quem ligou?

— Ah! Então está tudo bem... — sarcástico como sempre — Claro...

— Okaa-san disse que tio Madara está à caminho.

O mais novo imediatamente voltou-se ao outro.

— Como é? Quando...

— Provavelmente pela manhã.

Respondeu. Já sabia do que se tratava, vendo que o outro soava preocupado e surpreso.

— Como é que vamos disfarçar as coisas?

Itachi o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável, o que deixou a mente do mais novo ainda mais atormentada.

— Que coisas?

— Que coisas? — o imitou — O fato de estarmos dormindo na mesma cama com tanto espaço na casa, o fato de... — refreou-se — Quer saber... Não importa.

Fez como se pretendesse se levantar, mas a mão em seu pulso o impediu, puxando de modo rude, e logo tinha os braços dele ao seu redor.

— Fica calmo, otouto... — o beijou o pescoço — Vamos conseguir passar por isso também.

— Você sabe que ninguém pode sequer desconfiar, não é mesmo?

Sasuke perguntou, sério demais para alguém de sua idade.

— Sim, eu sei. E eu prometo, farei do modo que você quiser.

— Então me prometa também, que não vai me deixar cair nas saias-justas do tio Madara...

— Prometo, claro que prometo... — Itachi o acariciou o rosto antes de respirar fundo — Nós sobrevivemos a uma nevasca fora de época, estamos quase nos livrando dela. Acho que tio Madara não é mais ameaçador que a natureza... Vamos conseguir.

— Ele é muito esperto.

— E nós sempre fomos muito juntos. Fique calmo, eu te prometo que ele não vai nos incomodar...

E, talvez para assegurar, firmar tudo o que dissera, Itachi lhe selou os lábios, uma, duas vezes, antes de ser puxado para um beijo. Que Madara viesse, mas prometeu para si mesmo, que se começasse a atrapalhar as coisas, o esquartejaria e jogaria aos lobos. Tá, era fato que não o faria, mas era fato também que protegeria Sasuke e o que haviam acabado de construir.

O que realmente importava era o fato de estar ali, com o mais novo, fazendo tudo o que sempre quisera, e sabendo-se correspondido. O apertou o quadril, forte, numa espécie de arranque em sua direção, e tudo o que ganhou além do gemido um tanto quanto descontrolado, fora de compostura, foi uma mordida forte no lábio inferior, claro indicativo de que as coisas estavam saindo de controle. Riu de canto, se afastando para lhe mordiscar o ombro, marcando. Logo o sentiu abrir as pernas, convidativo, e pôde sentir a animação daquele corpo. Foi puxado para mais perto e então se pressionou contra ele. Ofegavam. Olhou naqueles olhos negros.

— Você está fazendo eu me perder, otouto...

A voz rouca, claro indicativo de que não estava mentindo. Sasuke riu, perverso. Era fato que queria que o outro realmente se perdesse. E podia sentir o corpo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o seu, que, inutilmente, tentava esconder. Não queria que ele percebesse o quão empolgado estava, mas em pouco tempo, deixou de fazer questão disso, exatamente no momento em que perdeu sua camisa, momento que Itachi atacou um de seus mamilos, mordiscando, trilhando um caminho enlouquecedor. Suas mãos estavam presas aos fios negros, numa súplica muda, e não, o outro não parecia entender, não de todo.

— Aniki...

Chamou. Ele apoiou-se num dos cotovelos e aqueles olhos estranhamente brilhosos voltaram à sua direção. O mais novo mordiscou o lábio inferior. Estava olhando para uma das faces do irmão jamais vistas. Parecia devasso, perdido.

— Aniki... Pare...

— Por que, Sasuke?

— Eu quero... — hesitou algumas vezes antes de respirar fundo — Quero mais contato, mas não assim...

O sorriso que se desprendeu do rosto do outro foi um tanto quanto assustador, um tanto quanto inédito.

— Diga-me... o que quer?

— Não preciso dizer...

Tocou o corpo do mais velho, abaixando a roupa íntima, abaixando a sua... E o contato foi inevitável. Arrepiaram-se, gemeram, e logo as bocas se ocupavam enquanto um ritmo era imposto, causando uma deliciosa fricção quente, causando ainda mais desejos, ainda mais vontade de se perderem. Itachi afastou-se apenas o bastante para olhar o rosto do irmão. Estava tão lindo, dentre aquela penumbra de início de noite, corado, os olhos entreabertos... Havia perdido todo o jeito inocente. Parecia outro, totalmente mudado. E os olhos dele procuravam os seus, impondo, ordenando sem palavras.

O movimento não cessava, mas também não era o bastante. Itachi deixou-se, com apenas uma mão, apertar os dois membros, um contra o outro, acariciando, provocando de modo delicioso, e logo ouvindo os gemidos do mais novo cada vez mais roucos, altos. Clara evidência de que ele estava perto.

— Aniki... E-eu...

— Espere...

— Não consigo!

O jeito que então arqueou o corpo esguio, apertando as pernas contra os quadris daquele que investia com força, precedeu sua explosão. A voz rouca foi abaixando aos poucos, até tornar-se em meros ofegos, e sem perceber, Itachi derramou-se. Aquela imagem do outro ficaria para sempre em sua mente. Era fato. Envergonhou-se um pouco pela altura de seus gemidos e pela expressão perversa na face do outro. Deixou-se cair ao lado do mesmo. As respirações de ambos estavam descompassadas, assim como os corações acelerados. Palavras não foram ditas, e logo estavam adormecidos, Itachi, como sempre, abraçado ao corpo menor.

XXX

Sasuke abriu os olhos. Sonhar com Madara chegando e encontrando os dois ali, justo como estavam, havia espantado sua vontade de permanecer no mundo de Morfeu. Tudo estava escuro demais. A música ainda vinha da sala. Tocou o rosto de Itachi, fazendo com que ele acordasse também. Ainda preguiçosos, só permaneceram ali, por um bom tempo, até acharem que já era o bastante e se levantarem, perdendo bons minutos num banho quase que promíscuo, quase que excedendo certos limites determinados pelo mais velho para a segurança de ambos. Sasuke sabia jogar, sabia provocar, tão bem quanto qualquer outra pessoa, melhor até mesmo que seu irmão, para quem as coisas estavam cada vez mais difíceis. Conter-se com um corpo tão entregue à sua frente era um tanto que... difícil, doloroso. Estava perdido, o corpo se arrepiando de instante em instante, e não por causa do frio, o coração acelerando sempre que o outro vinha em sua direção...

Estavam na cozinha. O vento, do lado de fora, fazia com que aquele lugar se parecesse a própria versão do inferno na terra. Podiam ouvir, tudo rangia. Fato que já haviam passado por algumas tempestades ali e os sons eram comuns, mas de todo modo chegava a assustar, mesmo, porque podiam ver a neve resvalando contra as janelas.

— Você não disse que isso ia passar, Aniki?

— Foi o que okaa-san disse, Sasuke... Não parece estar melhor, não é mesmo?

— Não, não parece.

Cozinhava qualquer coisa. Estavam famintos. O outro o abraçou por trás. Tantos casacos lhe davam ganas de arrancar um por um para sentir a pele do outro.

— Fique calmo... Estava pior, você sabe que sim. E superamos.

— A casa não estava rangendo aquele dia...

Itachi o beijou o pescoço, ajudando a cozinhar.

— Fique calmo. Eu sei que é estranho, mas a estrutura aguentaria um tornado fraco. Não tem porque ficarmos assustados, não ainda. Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem outra vez.

Sorriu para assegurar aos olhos desconfiados do outro. Sasuke pareceu se acalmar por um ou outro instante, mas podia ver, ele continuava estranhado, sempre atento a qualquer ruído, qualquer indício de que o vento ou o que quer que fosse estivesse aumentando. Itachi assustou-se por algumas vezes. Era estranho... Tantas alterações climáticas numa época tão... imprópria à elas...

XXX

Já haviam comido, voltado para a cama, bebido e agora estavam, ambos, no sótão. Observavam ao redor da casa, onde dava pra se ver, mesmo que pouco, pela iluminação interna. Podiam ver a neve varrendo a neve, e aquilo estava muito estranho. Por suposto havia passado o pico da nevasca, mas não era o que parecia.

— Estou com medo.

Disse o mais novo. Já eram altas da noite, quase madrugada, e as coisas não pareciam estar melhorando. Não sabia quantos dias mais poderia aguentar daquela adrenalina.

— Eu também, otouto... — o abraçou — Isso não é normal, não mesmo. Esse clima, nessa época do ano... Eu não sei o que pensar.

— Os celulares ainda pegam?

— Não, estamos ilhados outra vez.

— Pelo menos uma vez na vida posso dizer que agradeço ao tio Madara por estar vindo...

Itachi riu.

— A nevasca não parece tão perigosa quando penso nele.

Foi a vez do mais novo gargalhar.. Felizmente pareciam estar descontraindo, mesmo que pouco a pouco.

— Nossos pais não vem?

— Vem, mas não hoje, ou amanhã. Otou-san convidou Namikaze e a família, então precisam de uma semana para ajeitar as coisas na empresa.

— Naruto está vindo?

— Claro.

Ver o sorriso na face de Sasuke era estranhamente perturbador. Por um momento, a nevasca não parecia importante, nem arriscada demais. Temia era o fato do garoto estar se deixando impressionar pelo fato de um amigo vir com a família invadir suas férias.

— Por que parece tão feliz?

— Mais gente.

Foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Eu juro que não te entendo. Há algumas horas estava irritado porque Madara estava vindo, e agora, mais gente?

— Aniki... — suspirou, como se fosse explicar uma coisa óbvia demais ao outro — Tio Madara é uma serpente. Naruto e sua família serão bons para nós. Mais gente, menos espaço, quartos divididos...

Um sorriso de canto, perverso e claro o bastante para até alguém disperso entender. Apertou o corpo menor dentre seus braços.

— Então é esse o ponto... — mordiscou a pele clara — Interessante...

— Aniki...

Praticamente gemeu. O outro o estava provocando claramente, ali, dentre os móveis do sótão, com uma nevasca horripilante do lado de fora.

— O que foi?

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso aqui?

— Eu não me importo com o lugar, não mesmo...

— Qual é!

Se afastou. O outro o tomou pelo pulso, impedindo que o fizesse ainda mais. O tranco que deu para se desvencilhar machucou um pouco. Mas quem é que se importava, não é mesmo?

Se arrastou para longe, e ele veio junto, para então puxar o corpo menor para perto, e tomar os fios curtos com uma mão, um agarre forte o bastante para assustar o mais novo. Olhou nos olhos dele.

— Se não quiser desse jeito, a gente para.

Alertou. Talvez ele não gostasse, não sabia, mesmo que tivesse quase certeza que sim, era do agrado dele. Sasuke retribuiu o agarre, mão aos fios do outro.

— Eu não quero parar.

Puxou com força, mordiscando o lábio inferior do mais velho com certa força quando próximo o bastante. Os gemidos eram um tanto quanto altos, despudorados. Nenhum deles se importava realmente. Os corações disparados, os rangidos do ambiente.. Tudo culminava naquele momento para sensações fortes, para um pouco de agressividade, um pouco de voracidade expressa sem restrições.

— Eu te desejo...

Itachi sussurrou, deixando em seguida sua língua deslizar pelos lábios do outro, contornando, provocando, incitando pensamentos nada saudáveis. Afastou-se e o atirou contra a parede, com força, colando seu corpo ao dele, pressionando-se contra, escutando os gemidos mal contidos...

— Você me deseja também?

— E-eu...

— Responda!

Gritou, o outro sorriu de canto.

— Não.

Disse.

— Então acho que terei que te domar, não é mesmo?

— Duvido que consiga.

Provocou. Itachi o tomou pelos cabelos, descendo do sótão até o quarto onde dormiam, e mesmo com certa dificuldade, acabou despindo-o, deixando restar apenas a roupa íntima. O atirou contra a cama, deixando a própria roupa pelo caminho, logo o tomando os pulsos com uma só mão, olhando naqueles olhos cheios de luxúria, de desejos...

— Ainda vai resistir?

Inquiriu o mais velho. Sem obter respostas, riu, segurando o rosto de Sasuke com força, olhando bem para aquele sorriso que nada dizia além de um "continue" descarado.

— Vou ter você, queira ou não.

— É o que veremos.

Usando sua força e aproveitando-se da distração do mais velho, o garoto inverteu as coisas. Agora estava por cima, prendendo as mãos de um Itachi surpreso acima de sua cabeça, prendendo os quadris dele com seu próprio peso e provocando com alguns movimentos.

— Acho que não está em posição de dar ordens...

Provocou, rindo um tanto quanto debochado, a boca próxima demais do ouvido do mais velho. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo que ele estremecia, notando que sua pele se arrepiava por completo. Como não havia notado toda aquela sensibilidade do outro até então? Era incrível! Até mesmo o modo como ele pulsava sob seu corpo.

Trilhou um caminho de beijos e mordiscos corpo abaixo, provocando os mamilos, justo como havia feito com os seus, provocando os pontos fracos do abdômen, vendo-o se arrepiar... Cada gemido era como um prêmio que finalmente ganhava.

Quando chegou à borda da roupa íntima do outro, a puxou com os dentes, apenas provocando, para então, depois, sob um olhar perplexo, deslizar a língua sobre o tecido negro, deixando o mais velho sentir o calor, a umidade... Itachi se soltou e suas mãos foram parar nos fios negros, um agarre forte. Sentiu quando Sasuke puxou sua roupa íntima para baixo. Sentiu quando os lábios dele envolveram seu corpo. Sentiu que o estava pervertendo, sentiu culpa. No fundo, sabia que era errado, mas com aqueles olhos contra os seus, afirmando que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, não podia deixar-se arruinar o momento com questionamentos e preocupações inúteis.

Os lábios delicados envolvendo sua glande, a língua procurando por seu gosto e de repente, quase que totalmente envolto naquela boca, exclamou qualquer coisa indecente, atraindo os olhos do mais novo contra os seus, um gemido dele reverberando por onde menos deveria reverberar. E ele o deixou escorregar para fora de sua boca, agora um tanto quanto avermelhada.

Antes que pronunciassem qualquer palavra, foram surpreendidos por um ruído extremamente alto. Era fato que o vento estava atirando galhos contra a casa. Só esperavam que as janelas não fossem destroçadas, que não ocorresse nenhum dano grave.

— Otouto... — o tomou o pulso com delicadeza, deitando-o e adentrando sob os edredons com ele — Está muito tenso... Precisa de uma massagem...

Assentou-se sobre ele, de modo a pressionar seu membro dentre aqueles glúteos, sem despi-lo da roupa íntima, ameaçando, enquanto suas mãos pressionavam o local mais que correto entre os ombros e o pescoço... E o toque veio descendo, pouco a pouco por suas costas, até alcançar a borda de sua boxer e, sem aviso ou solicitação, puxar para baixo.

Gemeu. O atrito que agora sentira de seu membro contra o lençol, o fizera arder um tanto que mais. Sentiu o corpo do mais velho deitar-se parcialmente sobre o seu.

— Otouto... Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Aniki...

E a casa continuava a ranger.

XXXXXX

**Continua...**


End file.
